Птичка в Темном Королевстве
by Kit2000
Summary: Первая брачная ночь... Акуто/Аки  Рейтинг Т   или М-


**Птичка в Темном Королевстве  
**_(альтернативный конец к игре Kanuchi Kuroki __Tsubasa__no__Shou__)  
_

_Авторы: Anna (под редакцией __Kit__2000)  
Рейтинг: Т+ (или М—)  
Пэйринг: Акуто Эсута/ Аки Миязу  
Дисклэмер: ой, да что вы, конечно, игра не наша, мы только героев позаимствовали ^^'''  
Краткое описание:…первая брачная ночь…_

**XxxxxX**

После того, как Акуто пережил ужас потери своей возлюбленной и неимоверное счастье после ее оживления, он поклялся себе, что никогда более не допустит такой трагедии случиться снова. Для него теперь этот зарок являлся жизненноважным. Акуто был благодарен Кайане за ее благородный поступок, которым она вернула Аки к жизни, но предательства со стороны брюнетки он был не в силах простить. Серебряноволосый юноша в жесткой форме предупредил своего братца-близнеца и его избранницу о том, что, если они еще раз появятся у него на глазах, то он за себя не ручается. В благодарность за спасение Аки Эсута был готов пойти на уступки и отпустить этих предателей с миром.

Благо его горячо любимая зеленоглазка напрочь забыла о своей бывшей подруге, тем самым неимоверно облегчив задачу молодому человеку. Теперь Акуто мог сосредоточиться на более важных делах, то есть покупке дома и подготовке к свадебной церемонии. После того, через что им пришлось пройти, юноша понял одну нехитрую истину, что жить без Аки просто не в силах.

Решительный характер подсказывал элитному офицеру действовать, не медля ни секунды.

**ХххххХ**

Ожидая в опочивальне свою нареченную, Акуто невольно вспомнил о тех трудностях, через которые ему довелось пройти, дабы приблизиться к счастливейшему моменту в жизни: брачному союзу с его возлюбленной. Молодой муж немного улыбнулся при воспоминании о пожилом отце Аки. Старичок оказался крепким орешком. Акуто пришлось приложить все свое ораторское мастерство и навыки владения холодным оружием, дабы со скрипом получить благословение отца невесты на их брак. Что же касается самой невесты, тут нашему красавцу пришлось изрядно попотеть, когда ему трижды пришлось предлагать руку и сердце предмету своего обожания.

Девушка была настолько шокирована и обескуражена его предложением, что избегала юношу целый месяц, а когда им все-таки удавались мимолетные встречи, она меняла тему разговора. Но Эсута понимал, как никто другой, что коварное предательство своего братца оставило глубокую рану в хрупком и ранимом сердце златовласой девы. Именно поэтому он с великой осторожностью продолжал свои ласковые атаки, так как душой чувствовал, что Аки была предназначена ему свыше. Юноша был уверен в том, что только он мог исцелить ее израненное сердце.

Мысли молодого человека были потревожены чуть слышными шагами в комнате. При виде хрупкой точеной фигуры своей избранницы лицо Акуто засияло, а глаза поддернула любовная дымка.

**ХххххХ**

Аки не могла унять дрожь. Все ее тело горело изнутри. Мысли путались. Она понимала, что так долго находиться в ванной комнате было до неприличия жестоко по отношению к ее молодому супругу. В конце концов, ведь она же поддалась его ухаживаниям и вышла за него замуж. Но почему-то ей было не по себе. Она чувствовала себя предательницей и эгоистичной особой, которая в минуту личной слабости замечталась о настоящей любви. Ее сердечко сжалось при мысли, что она поступила опрометчиво и слабовольно. Сказать, что она не имела чувств к серебряноволосому красавцу, было сущей ложью. Блондинка очень уважала его, ценила, безмерно дорожила его вниманием, но самым большим страхом и комплексом для нее являлось то, что она знала о его глубокой и чистой любви к ней. Это-то и пугало ее до дрожи в коленках. Чувства ответственности и долга, которые она испытывала в душе за свой поступок, невидимым прессом сдавливали изнутри. Девушка не могла пользоваться искренней любовь Акуто-сана бескорыстно, не отдавая ему должного взамен. Все, что она будет дарить ему, как ей казалось, всегда будет недостаточно, чтобы покрыть и половину тех чувств, которые он к ней проявляет.

Но…теперь уже поздно. Дело сделано. Взгляд девушки скользнул по безымянному пальцу правой руки, где с гордым видом красовалось золотое кольцо с огромным изумрудом. Это было доказательство ее преданности мужу. Да, с сегодняшнего дня они были провозглашены законными супругами, и ее обязанности жены никто не отменял.

При этой мысли щек юной новобрачной коснулся густой румянец. Она должна стать для Акуто-сана хорошей женой. Он очень справедливый и добрый человек. Он заслуживает самого лучшего!

«_Его поддержка и уважение помогли мне пройти через множество трудностей в жизни, включая предательство Курато_».

Аки смутно помнила события недавнего прошлого, но иногда ей снились кошмары, и она просыпалась в холодном поту с невыносимо болезненным чувством разбитого сердца. Нет, она просто обязана стать для Акуто-сана образцовой женой!

С этой твердой решимостью она покинула ванную комнату и направилась в опочивальню их уютного двухэтажного особняка с небольшим парком.

**ХххххХ**

Мягкой грациозной поступью девушка приблизилась к кровати, на которой сидел ее красавец муж. Казалось, его черты лица были выточены из благородного мрамора. Мягкий свет создавал особую атмосферу в спальне. От Акуто исходили спокойствие и сила, которые придали Аки храбрости действовать дальше. Она плавными движениями скинула с плеч тонкие бретельки своей полупрозрачной ночной сорочки. Та, в свою очередь, заструилась по мягким выпуклостям и женственным изгибам молодого тела, бесшумно пав к ногам хозяйки.

Аметистовые глаза юноши расширились от удивления. Девушка моментально залилась стыдливым румянцем, но нашла в себе силы не отвести взгляда от лица своего избранника. Сердце красавицы бешено заколотилось, а тело еле заметно подрагивало от нервного напряжения.

Казалось, время застыло на месте. Никто из молодых людей не осмелился проронить ни слова. Они лишь продолжали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Но внезапно Акуто встал с кровати и молниеносным движением заключил девушку в свои крепкие и надежные объятия. От неожиданности из уст красавицы вырвалось звучное «ах!». Серебряноволосый офицер аккуратно опустился на брачное ложе и еще крепче прижал к сердцу вконец смущенную и взволнованную блондинку.

Неожиданно для себя Аки сделала открытие, что Акуто-сан, оказывается, был очень сильным мужчиной. Он и раньше обнимал ее, но тогда она не придавала этому значения. Захоти она освободиться, вряд ли бы ей удалось вырваться из плена его сильных рук. Благо, Аки была ему не врагом, а женой, и, следовательно, никакой опасности ей не грозило.

А, может, и грозило…

Она почувствовала его теплое дыхание у себя на сверхчувствительной коже ушка, и не сразу смогла сообразить, что юноша ей что-то нашептывал.

-Моя маленькая птичка, ты только посмотри, как же бешено колотиться твое сердечко,-от его слов шла такая мощная энергия заботы и нежности, что она мгновенно, со скоростью света, заполнила все уголки души девушки.

Глубокий бархатистый голос продолжал свой проникновенный монолог, беспощадно уничтожая все страхи и комплексы, таившиеся в ее сердце.

-Любимая, неужели ты думаешь, что мне нужно от тебя только твое тело?—он глубоко вздохнул, отчего последовала короткая пауза. –Как же жестоко ты ошибаешься, моя глупенькая маленькая птичка,-с горечью произнес Акуто.

От его слов Аки почувствовала, словно на нее вылили ушат холодной воды. Все это время она находилась в парализованном состоянии, плотно прижатая верхней частью своего нагого тела к теплой коже его широкой груди, свободной от оков шелковой сорочки.

Ее сердечко находилось напротив его сердца, и она ощущала, как через ее тонкую кожу прослушивался мерный стук его часов жизни. Но вот загадка, как по мановению чего-то необъяснимого, ее тахикардия начала подчиняться его правильному синусоидному ритму сердца и медленно, но верно приходить в норму.

Девушка, сама того не понимая, обвила своими тонкими ручками шею мужа и еще плотнее прижалась к нему всем телом. Лицом она уткнулась ему в крепкое и жесткое от постоянных тренировок плечо. Сейчас они были, словно одно целое. Грань между их телами стерлась, двое стали единым существом.

Аки потерялась в этом новом, доселе не веданном чувстве абсолютной гармонии. Но, услышав его последние слова, произнесенные с горечью, красавица разомкнула свои объятия и посмотрела в грустные аметистовые глаза юноши своими удивленными изумрудно-зелеными.

Акуто поспешил ответить на ее немой вопрос. Он, поддавшись вперед, наклонил свою серебряноволосую голову и со всей любовью, на которую был способен, приник губами к жемчужно-розовой коже, под которой билось юное, но уже познавшее много боли и разочарования, сердце.

От такого «ответа» Аки замерла не в силах ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть. От прикосновения его влажных губ по всему телу блондинки с неистовой скоростью прокатились электрические импульсы. Еле справившись с волной новых эмоций, новобрачная побледнела и покрылась холодной испариной.

Акуто сообразил, что с Аки что-то случилось, и немедленно прекратил свой смелый поцелуй, засвидетельствовавший себя маленьким розовым пятнышком на шелковой поверхности девичьей кожи.

-Аки, любимая, ты в порядке? Я испугал тебя?—не на шутку встревоженный, спросил он сипловато-низким от эмоций голосом.

Златокудрая красавица отрицательно покачала головой.

-Тогда поче-

Она не дала ему шанса договорить, накрыв его уста своей ладонью.

-А-акуто-сан…я не заслуживая э-этого,-запинаясь и задыхаясь произнесла девушка. –В-вы так добры к-ко мне. Вы дарите м-мне так много л-любви, а…а я…что я могу дать Вам взамен? Вряд ли у меня получится ответить Вам в такой же мере,-в красивых изумрудных глазах заиграли бриллианты горючих слез.

Откуда не возьмись, в руках Эсуты появилось одеяло, которым он незамедлительно накрыл свою обнаженную жену. С глубоким, как океан, чувством любви он нежно привлек обескураженную деву к своей широкой и мускулистой груди.

-Моя глупенькая маленькая птичка, я знаю, что в твоем сердце глубокая рана, и ты не сможешь ответить на мои чувства в полную силу некоторое время. Но я,-из бархатно-медового его голос стал глубоким и эмоциональным и внушающим уверенность в каждом сказанном слове. –Я верю в наше совместное будущее, мою силу любви к тебе; верю, что она поможет излечить твои раны и взрастить те хрупкие чувства, которые ты сейчас испытываешь ко мне. Каждый твой день будет наполнен любовью, заботой и лаской. Ведь ты для меня величайшая драгоценность, которую я готов защищать и оберегать до последнего вздоха. И однажды в твоем сердце распустится бутон и превратится в прекрасный цветок лотоса, и ты непременно станешь самой счастливой на земле. А пока этот момент не настал, позволь мне быть рядом, любить и заботиться о тебе. Я буду всегда рядом. Не бойся, моя маленькая птичка. Я торжественно обещаю тебе это,-при этих словах он мягко поцеловал девушку в лобик.

От этой поразительной искренности в сердце блондинки происходили глобальные перемены. Из глаз потекли слезы, но, то были не слезы печали, а даже наоборот. Аки не переставала удивляться, за что ей Бог послал такого чудесного мужа? Чем она могла заслужить такую милость?

-Милый мой,-губы сами сладко прошептали эти заветные слова, защекотав, словно перышком, кожу шеи Акуто. От этого ощущения сердце юноши гулко застучало. –Я уже самая счастливая на земле, ведь у меня есть ты,-она пропела эту фразу, словно песню, и, находясь в состоянии эйфории, с жаром поцеловала своего молодого супруга в его чуть приоткрытые от удивления и радости губы. Молодой человек покорно подчинился воле супруги и ответил на ее чувственный поцелуй.

Молодожены не знали, сколько времени им пришлось провести в состоянии кислородного голодания. Только потребность в спасительном глотке воздуха взяла над ними верх. Задыхаясь, Акуто еле оторвался от уст возлюбленной, как уже был не в силах отвести от нее глаз.

-Я решила,-начала Аки, заливаясь предательским румянцем,-я хочу стать твоей…

Правая бровь серебряноволосого офицера изогнулась от удивления, а его рот приоткрылся в немом протесте.

-Но я ведь уже донес до твоего сведения, что меня не волнует твое тело!

Глаза Аки расширились в ужасе от услышанных слов из уст любимого. Он только что жестоко отверг ее!

Осознав свою глупость, Акуто принялся улаживать первый конфликт в их семейной жизни.

-То есть…оно меня, конечно же, волнует…-засмущался всегда умевший мастерски контролировать свои эмоции офицер,-когда-нибудь мы обязательно…кхм,-он сделал паузу, чтобы откашляться, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова,-займемся любовью. Обещаю…-уже совсем красный произнес он осипшим от волнения тенором.—Но сначала твое сердце…оно должно быть готово принять меня,- серьезно и категорично подытожил он. При этих словах аметистовые глаза вспыхнули внутренним огнем.

Акуто взял ручку жены и поднес ее к своим губам, и, не отводя взгляда от изумрудных очей девушки, с трепетом поцеловал каждый ее пальчик.

Аки блаженно закрыла глаза. Такой сильной волны нараставших эмоций она еще никогда не испытывала. Ей потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы произнести хоть слово.

-Но я чувствую, что оно не против! Я поняла еще тогда, когда ты пробудил его своим искренним поцелуем. Мое сердце нуждается в тебе, мой милый, ведь я не говорила, что не люблю тебя. Я только сказала, что я боюсь, что не смогу любить тебя так, как ты меня любишь. Но ты, Акуто,-она в первый раз назвала его по имени, что несказанно обрадовало юношу,-своими чувствами вернул меня к жизни, и теперь мы одно целое.

Ее глаза выражали бурю невысказанных эмоций, которые было тяжело охарактеризовать словами. Молодой человек застыл в раздумьях. На его красивом лице отразилась мучительная озадаченность. На лбу проступили капельки холодного пота.

_«Могу ли я поддаться сладким речам моей эмоциональной жены? Или же стоит повременить, как я и планировал?» _

Его горячее сердце и холодный рассудок вели между собой напряженный поединок.

Узрев безнадежность положения и нечеловеческие муки на лице супруга, Аки подумалось, что он ее настолько оберегает и уважает, что вряд ли позволит себе и пальцем до нее дотронуться в ближайшее время. Да-а,…прекрасная перспектива начинать семейную жизнь. Ведь в отличие от Акуто, она не жалела себя так, как он ее.

Оставалось лишь одно средство: атаковать без промедления. Ведь внезапность—это главный козырь нападающего. И поэтому девушка привстала с мягких пуховых подушек, на которые Акуто успел положить ее во время их затянувшегося поцелуя, и, подсев к нему совсем рядышком, затем обняв своего драгоценного и единственного мужа, притянула его обратно на брачное ложе, дабы заключить в сладкий плен и сделать счастливым.

-Я готова, Акуто, клянусь тебе. Ведь то, через что нам довелось пройти, доказывает одно: нужно ценить жизнь и оберегать те чувства, которые у нас зародились друг к другу. Прошлое нужно оставить в покое. Будущее—вот на чем нам необходимо сосредоточиться.

Аки говорила медленно и эмоционально. Ее глаза переливались, словно радуга. В них читалась уверенность и решительность.

Акуто нервно сглотнул. Чувствовать тело жены под собой, видеть ее лицо так близко, касаться ее теплой кожи своей, слышать мелодичный голос Аки, который говорил о таких значимых на данный момент вещах,-все это просто медленно, но верно сводило юношу с ума.

-Все это благодаря тебе,-она бесконечно нежно и трогательно провела по серебряным волосам мужа. –Ты подарил мне этот покой. Благодаря тебе, все мои комплексы и страхи, еще терзавшие меня сегодня, рассеялись, и теперь я могу с уверенностью признаться себе в своих чувствах к тебе, единственный мой. Я люблю тебя, Акуто, и обещаю сделать тебя счастливым.

При этом признание ее глаза засверкали ярче натурального изумруда.

Ее внезапное признание в любви повергло молодого офицера в тотальный шок. Он и мечтать не мог получить его в ближайшем будущем, но услышал заветные слова в первую же ночь их совместной жизни.

От переполняющих чувств голос девушки дрогнул и она, сделав паузу, провела по пересохшим губам кончиком язычка. При виде этого ее невинного поступка разум юноши помутнел, а находившийся на пределе самоконтроль дал трещину и рассыпался в пыль, и Акуто поддался сладкому любовному жару, забыв обо всем на свете. Он припал к губам возлюбленной в чувственном доминантном поцелуе.

Девушка с готовностью отозвалась на безмолвные ласки супруга. Казалось, они понимали друг друга без слов. Молодая златокудрая дева расцветала под теплыми и трепетными прикосновениями своего суженого, который возносил их обоих все выше и выше на не веданные доселе высоты в страну грез и бесконечного счастья.

-Моя райская птичка, я окутаю тебя заботой, исцелю все твои раны своей любовью, покажу небо в алмазах, и наши чувства засияют ярче звезд на небе, -между сладостными поцелуями шептал без устали молодой глава пока еще не большого семейства.

Но это только пока…

_**Конец  
9.08.2010**_


End file.
